


Four Clipped White Wings

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Decapitation, F/F, F/M, Guro, Hanging, Impalement, Snuff, garroting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Clair clashes against Est - both girls going down. Clair falls victim to some Emblan goons, while Est - along with her sisters - gets executed on Veronica's orders for her battle performance.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 2





	Four Clipped White Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Clair's scene is based off Veiled's drawing of her that's here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/64606492

“Hiyah!” Est called out, forcing her pegasus to dash forwards towards the other girl as she readied her lance. From her time in Valentia, Est recognized her as Clair. Knowing her proved to make attacking her harder, just because she was hesitating. However, Est could tell the other girl was struggling with the same issues. Still, with Est forced to fight for Emblia, and Clair forced to fight for Askr, they had to attack the other now. Est thrust her lance towards Clair, and the noble girl did the same, with both of them hitting each other. The pink haired girl watched as her lance sliced through Clair’s blue dress, feeling a bit of jealous satisfaction knowing she left a cut on the noble’s sizeable breasts. Est’s own, small bust was also under attack, but the chest guard of her armor protected her from any damage. As they circled around each other in the air, Est saw that one of Clair’s tits was uncovered now, her earlier attack removing the cloth that covered it. With another battlecry, she turned towards Clair and made her pegasus dart towards her again.

Knowing her earlier mistake, Clair didn’t waste her time in attacking towards Est’s chest again. Instead, she directed her lance towards the younger girl’s abdomen. A sudden turn in the air let her lance cut through Est’s red dress, but it only left a small cut on her waist. The damage her own dress suffered was much worse, with both her breasts fully exposed now. Clair knew her dress wasn’t really fit for that kind of battle. With the Deliverance not encountering many pegasus riders, her role was to stay and watch for opportunities to strike from far above the battlefield. That meant her dress was mostly to keep her warm there, while also allowing fast movement. Since the upper part of her dress was only barely holding on, she just tore it off so that it didn’t inhibit her movement. She felt a bit thankful that only females could ride pegasi, for if some man saw her now she knew she’d feel ashamed. She made her pegasus turn towards Est, and decided it was her time to initiate an attack now. With the flapping of wings, her mount carried her towards her opponent.

As the two young women clashed again, Est felt a pang of fear as she saw Clair darting towards her. She turned her pegasus in place so that it shielded her, and Clair’s lance pierced through its neck instead, killing it on the spot. Est cried out with concern for her beloved mount as she started falling, and with murderous intent she attacked Clair one last time. It pierced a hole in the pegasus’s wings, and although it desperately flapped its wings to stay in the air, Clair too followed the other rider in falling to the ground.

Catria watched with concern as her sister dueled the other pegasus rider. With some satisfaction she watched as her younger sister exposed the noble’s breasts. It’s not like she disliked the girl, but seeing a noble in a compromising positions like that was always satisfying. She sighed, wishing again she had been born as a noble as well. Then she’d be able to voice her feelings. Pain filled her heart as she thought about her unrequited love. The blue haired girl was snapped out of her daydreaming as she saw her sister’s pegasus die, and she sent her own mount downwards to try and help her.

“Est! Jump to me!” She called out, her usually calm demeanor replaced with worry for her sister. Est gave her pegasus a final look, coming to terms with its demise, and then jumped across to Catria’s pegasus. As Catria’s pegasus heaved in the air, flying a lot slower with double the load, the sisters could see Clair going down as well, her downwards velocity slowly increasing as her mount was growing weaker and weaker. They watched as a group of Emblian soldiers gathered on the ground, encircling the spot they predicted Clair would fall at. “Oh, sister. I’m afraid you can’t fight like that.” Catria said at Est, and the younger girl nodded sadly:   
“I don’t want to weigh you down, by any chance. Just drop me off at the ground and take off to the skies again!” Est tried to convince her sister to continue fighting. However, Palla also flew down to them, already knowing what happened. Clair was the last notable defender left here, so she was sure the soldiers would finish the job. Even if she believed in their skills, it didn’t mean she comfortable with letting them take care of her sister.  
“I don’t really trust these soldiers. I wouldn’t want to leave you with them, Est.” She commented as the three of them slowly flew away, not seeing just what the Emblians started doing to Clair.   
“We can’t fight like that though. I say we go back to the castle then.” Est commented, feeling a bit down, as the three of them flew back towards the portal.

Clair groaned as her pegasus hit the ground, the impact throwing her off it. She hit the ground pretty hard, twisting the arm she landed on beyond the point of it being usable. Her breasts also scratched the ground quite hard as she slid on it, getting covered with some dirt. Her black thighhighs also got torn in a few spots before she stopped, and the part of her dress covering her backside was gone as well, with the only surviving part of it around her waist. She winced in pain as she tried moving her hand, getting up to her knees. She took a look around, and immediately covered her chest with her still-working arm. She was surrounded by a circle of Emblian grunts, and she really didn’t like the way they were staring at her body.

Hopelessly outnumbered, and with her arm crippled, Clair knew she had no chance of prevailing against them in battle. One of the men approached her, and Clair couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated by him. She steeled herself, then spoke out: “I surrender! I believe you will treat me with the respect becoming of a prisoner and a noble.” She threw her lance away to support her statement. The man just laughed at her, shattering her beliefs. “We don’t believe in that kind of crap in Askr. You can’t defend yourself now, and you’ve got quite a body. It’s only natural that we’d want to use it.” He told her with a grin as he pushed her arm away, revealing her breasts. Normally she would be flattered by such words, but the context made her repulse them. With one of his strong hands pinning hers down, she couldn’t really resist as the man buried his face in her massive cleavage. His tongue flicked against one of her nipples, causing it to stiffen. She winced as he did the same to her other breast, desperately trying to hold back a moan, to act according to her upbringing and not give in to the pleasure. As the men continued to switch between her breasts, it became harder and harder for her, until finally she let out a loud, sensual moan.

“See, guys? The noble girl is as much of a slut as any other girl.” He commented while breaking away, satisfied with abusing her tits for now. Another man approached her from the back, his fingers crawling down her back going all the way to her shapely ass. A few holes in her pantyhose let him touch her skin there directly, so he did that for a moment, before he tore off the parts covering both her asshole and her vagina. With his other hand, he forced her to bent forward. Clair couldn’t see what her was about to do, so it was a surprise to her when his cock pierced her hymen. “No! Please, don’t violate me… like that…” She cried out, slowing down midway as fear settled in, reminding her she wasn’t in any position to object to her abuse. The man continued to use her like that, and she could only resort to quietly sobbing, unable to resist in any way.

Another man grabbed some of her hair together and reeled her her upwards, stroking his cock with the other one. Once her head was turned towards him, he showed his dick into her mouth. Some fighting spirit reignited in her as her mouth was stuffed with his prick, and she suddenly clamped down with her teeth. The man jumped back, screaming in pain as blood began pouring from his hurt shaft. “The bitch bit me!” He screamed, earning a round of laughter from his comrades. His anger only increased by their indifference, he decided to punish Clair straight away. Walking away for a moment, he soon returned with a weapon in his hand - Clair’s lance.

Clair’s fear returned to her in full force as she saw that, and she broke into tears again. She knew the man would want to get back at her after what she did, and her louder sobs continued as the man walked behind her. After she felt the man release his load deep inside her, and him withdrawing his cock from her, a sharp pain filled her cunt. With horror, she understood that the man pushed her lance inside of her pussy, its large blade slicing through the insides of her slit. Her cervix stood no chance against the weapon, its sharp tip tearing through it as if it wasn’t there. The lance continued to go further in, her uterus punctured as the lance slid into her guts. All that time, Clair has been throwing her body wildly to the sides, the men deciding it would be more entertaining to let her struggle through the impalement. With her head and chest still twisted upwards, the lance had to go out of her instead of impaling her completely. It emerged from her chest in between her breasts, but the man continued to push it further in. Clair was still conscious as some of her guts were pulled out through the hole in her chest. 

“No… I… don’t want to die… Someone… Please help me… Alm… Clive… Gray… Anyone, Pleaseee!” She cried out for help with whatever energy she still had, even if she knew it was pointless at this point. One of her hazel eyes rolled upward moments later, the control over her body completely gone. Her body jerked a few more times, held in place by her own weapon, and then she passed away.

It didn’t stop the man from using her body - especially that only a few of them actually got to use her. Since her pussy was now occupied, another of the soldiers started out by forcing his member inside her anus. Another one wanted to fuck her face, but after remembering what she did to one of his fellow soldiers, decided not to use her mouth - her body could do some postmortem twitches, leaving him without a dick if she bit it off. Instead, he just jerked off to her dead face, his semen being the first to cover it, but certainly not the last. Clair’s corpse gave them enough entertainment for a long time.

The three sisters didn’t catch even a glimpse of Clair’s painful death, having already returned to the castle when Clair breathed her last. However, just after arriving, the three of them had been called to Veronica’s throne room. The face of the young Emblian princess showed them just how angry the girl was.  
“How awful. I had high hopes for the three of you. But what you did… I can’t tolerate that. Running away from a fight. And I went through so much trouble to give you all a chance.” As Veronica spoke, her eyes were fixated on the youngest of the sisters. Est was afraid of the madness she could see growing in the princess’s red eyes. “The pink haired one must die. Maybe I’ll pop her head pop off…” She commented, mostly to herself. She realized that with Est’s defeat, she was freed from the magic that bound her to her will. Fortunately for her, it seemed that the pegasi sisters didn’t notice that was the case.

“Princess Veronica! Please, give-” Est started to speak, but Palla interrupted her. “It was my judgement call to retreat. If you want to hold someone responsible, it’s me.” Catria just stayed quiet, watching both sisters as they tried to convince Veronica to spare the other. Her eyes were clearly showing just how hurt she felt.

“Enough!” Veronica interrupted them, and both sisters went silent. “Change of plans. I want all three of you to die now.” A sadistic smile touched her lips for a moment, before her face returned to its usual emotionless expression. “Right away.” She said, while leaving the room. Suddenly, the girls all have been grabbed by a few pairs of rough hands each, and the trio was led after Veronica, the men taking them to the execution square. The sisters could hear her giving out some orders, but she was too far ahead for them to hear her.

As they made their way towards their destination, all three sisters were already crying. Est understood why she was to die, and Palla accepted that she’d be the one to die instead, but Catria being forced to die as well was too cruel for them - their sister didn’t even do anything wrong, after all. Catria still had troubles believing it would happen - her life taken away without her even getting to do anything about it? However, her level-headedness was also rushed away as one of the men who were restraining her sent a hand under her skirt. She squirmed as the man’s fingers entered her virgin snatch, further bringing their mood down. The sisters knew that the soldiers never viewed them as equals, but that showed they no longer saw them as anything else other than sluts to be used. Since the man showed no intention of stopping, Catria, while hating herself internally for that, imagined it was Marth touching her instead. It almost made her molestation endurable for her.

Another man followed the first’s example, and his fingers entered Est’s cunt. The youngest girl was repulsed. Her lover Abel touched her like that before, but being treated like that by any other man was making her sick. Even so, her body betrayed her, arousal slowly building up inside her. Another man tried to do the same to Palla, but her tights stopped his fingers. Instead he just messaged her clit through them. The eldest of the Whitewings was no stranger to carnal pleasures, and she easily made herself enjoy what she knew would be her last orgasm. 

Palla was sure the only thing stopping the men from groping her breasts was her additional chest armor. Their group stopped walking for a moment, continuing with their degrading treatment of the three pegasi riders until all three sisters have received a forced orgasm. After that happened, the sisters quieted down a bit, ashamed of what happened. With their heads sunk low, they were lead into an open courtyard, with the men leading them to the middle of it.

“You took some time to get there. Ah, it doesn’t matter - it’s time to die.” At Veronica’s sign, a woman walked out to them. Although they recognized her as Celica, they couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off about the redhead, as if they could look straight through her.

“Before you die, the princess had a small competition in mind for the three of you. You three are to undress now, but you can’t do it yourself. Only the other two of you are allowed to remove the third’s clothes. The last one naked will become the first one to die.” Horror settled into the trio’s minds as they realized the extent of their humiliation. Getting naked in front of all these people was already awful enough, and now they were making a show out of it? Still, Palla inferred, if there was someone she’d like to strip her, it was fortunate that her sisters were to do it, and not some of the Emblian soldiers.

The three sisters looked at one another. Starting at it was the hardest for them, but Palla eventually overcame that, knowing that if they waited, Veronica would just grow more annoyed with them. She grabbed one of Catria’s shoulder pads, her eyes silently communicating with Est. Her younger sister understood her perfectly, working on Catria’s other shoulder pad. As Palla moved on to Catria’s breastplate, Est bent forward, undoing the blue-haired girl’s belt, before kneeling down and pulling Catria’s boots off her shapely legs. Catria’s fingers moved sloppily towards Palla’s breastplate as well, and Palla decided to let her continue. Once the middle sister’s breastplate was gone, Palla took off her red scarf. While Est stood up, pulling the shoulder straps of Catria’s blue dress off her shoulders, Palla gently grabbed Catria’s hand, taking off one of her fingerless gloves, then moving on to the other one. Catria closed her eyes, blushing heavily as Est pulled the dress down past her chest, revealing her average breasts. Palla moved back for a moment, allowing Est to pull the dress all the way down. With none of the three sisters wearing any underwear, Catria’s bare pussy was revealed to all, a small unshaved bush of blue hair visible over it.

Once they were done, Palla and Est looked at each other. Est understood her perfectly. With how innocent their middle sister was, they didn’t want to force her to do something like that. And in the back of their minds there was also hope that since only the two of them angered Veronica, she’d change her mind and spare Catria after they were both killed… Catria moved away from them, with Celica taking her hand and leading her to a spot where she’d wait. Celica’s hand felt gave her no resistance as she tried squeezing it, with the girl getting the impression that it wasn’t really the woman she used to fight for. Once she stopped, and Celica moved away, another girl approached her. Catria identified her pink twintails straight away, recognizing her as Celica’s friend Mae. “I’m sorry… Veronica ordered me to do this...” Mae apologized to her, regret replacing her usual cheerfulness, as the mage sunk to her knees, her mouth pressing against Catria’s pussy. During their childhood at the priory, Mae was able to practice eating out girls with both Celica and Genny, so her tongue was able to expertly bring Catria pleasure as it sunk into the depth of Catria’s virgin snatch.

Back in the center of the courtyard, Est and Palla stared at each other for a moment. Palla took Ests hands into hers for a moment, and they held hands for a moment. After another encouraging nod, they began undressing each other in some sync. With Catria’s fingers already loosening the straps of Palla’s breastplate, Est managed to get it off quickly. Est moved on to her oldest sister’s sash and shoulderpads, and she couldn’t resist the urge to tickle her armpits as she did so. Palla’s mood was lightened up a bit by the gesture, and she soon caught up to Est, the sisters removing most of their accessories. They both knelt down and undid the long laces of their quite similar overknee boots, until all that remained was their dresses and Palla’s tights.

As Palla watched her younger sister do her work, her fingers delving under her skirt to grab the hem of her pantyhose, some feeling she’d thought she suppressed returned to her. The gentle touch of Est’s fingers reminded her just how Est must have acquired such proficiency with them - that her youngest sister got together with the man Palla also loved. The jealousy stirred up in her as she waited for Est to pull the black piece of clothing down her long, well-trained legs. And once Est was done, Palla’s resentment spiked for a moment, wishing for Est to die as quick as possible. Because of that, she just waited as her pink-haired sister worked on her green battle dress, uncovering her huge rack and a loveable pussy hidden between her muscular thighs.

Once Est was done, a bit curious why her sister stopped, Palla returned the favor by grabbing the bottom of Est’s red dress and pulling it upwards. Est cleanly shaved pussy and her small tits were quickly revealed as Palla pulled Est’s dress over her head, leaving them both stark naked. Once that was done, Est embraced Palla closely, all of Palla’s jealousy vanishing in just a moment. The girl loved her so much - how could she have betrayed her like that? It was her duty to die first as the oldest sister, giving her little sisters a few more moments alive, but now it was too late to have regrets like that. Est’s face was buried in Palla’s chest, their height and age difference clearly visible. The sisters waited in that embrace for a moment, but eventually Veronica gestured for the soldiers to separate them.   
“Palla… Thank you for everything… I love you, big sister.” Tears welled up in Palla’s eyes, too moved to answer as the soldiers took Est away. Her eyes told Est everything she wanted to say, anyways. Est calmly walked away as the men led her away, tears running freely down her face. Her eyes were stuck looking at what the soldiers were leading her towards - a single noose.

The soldiers put the noose around her thin, fragile neck. Then, without much ceremony, a few of them pulled on the rope that was curled around the wooden bar above the young pegasus rider. She was quickly hoisted up in the air, her breath cut off by the rope digging into her throat. The violent pull upward squished her windpipe closed pretty hard, the girl’s face quickly reddening because of the lack of air. She looked at Palla, outstretching her hand aimlessly towards her, begging for her sister to save her as the soldiers continued to hold her just a foot above the ground. She outstretched her strong legs, kicking wildly in hopes of getting at least some relief, but it was all in vain, the men just pulling her further up. All she achieved through that was using up whatever endurance her body still had, and making her small breasts bounce up and down.

Palla didn’t want to watch Est suffer so much, but whenever she tried to turn around, the soldiers forced her to watch again. For a few moments they groped her again, but it soon stopped as she heard footsteps of another man approaching them. Her heart fluttered as she saw Abel approach her. Suddenly her nudity felt a bit more bearable, since the man she loved got to see her like that as well. However, Abel seemed to be in much pain. After all, his beloved was now hanging from the noose, fighting for her life. Even so, he knew what he had to do. “Sorry, Palla, but Veronica ordered me to use your body. I can’t refuse an order from her, so please, forgive me.” Against her sorrow, Palla felt arousal building up in her abdomen. Not only did Abel see her like that, but also he was going to fuck her? That made the execution almost worth it in her eyes. She cursed herself for thinking that as she saw Est jerk in the noose again, her own body twitching as well when she felt Abel’s cock inside her. Even if the man was reluctant to do that, Palla didn’t care - now definitely knowing it would the final time she had sex, she wanted it to feel as good as possible. She eagerly moved back towards him, her hands fondling her huge breasts to further stimulate herself. Although some part of her brain was telling her that it was wrong to enjoy herself like that while her sister strangled to her death, Palla decided that she didn’t care. She had to play the role of the oldest and caring sister for far too long now, and with her life also about to end she just decided to enjoy herself. Abel didn’t understand why Palla was enjoying what he thought of as rape so much, but he continued to fuck her anyways. The two of them watched Est as the girl’s struggles were growing weaker and weaker, her face turning a darker shade of purple. Piss ran freely down her legs now, with her having lost control of her bladder.

Even as pain at losing her sister filled her mind, it only made Palla bounce faster against Abel’s shaft, remembering that she was the next one to die. She had her orgasm as Est gave up her final breath, going limp in the noose. Abel’s hot load filled her vagina a few moments later, her pussy milking him for as much as she could. She continued to grind against him while staring at her sister’s limp body, her red eyes carrying a blank expression now. As she did so, someone came up to her. Warm, yet a bit intangible fingers stroked the back of her neck for a moment before grabbing her long, green hair and pulling it up. She didn’t get to understand what was happening, before a sword sliced through her neck. Her body slumped down, her hips still humping against Abel’s limp cock. He watched in horror as his sister-in-law was beheaded by Celica. Palla’s head was still conscious when the redheaded princess brought her head up, letting her watch her headless body for a moment. After that, she carried the head over to Veronica. The Emblian royal stared at the head for a moment, but as the final flickers of life left Palla’s green eyes, Veronica grew bored with it. She turned towards the last remaining pegasi sister, awaiting her death now.

“Thank you, Loki. You fulfilled my wish.” Veronica told the woman, and she laughed sadistically. “I couldn’t pass such an opportunity, after all. I see that siding with you was the correct choice after all.” The woman laughed at her again, emitting a flash of light. When the light died down, the woman was gone. Back in her quarters, Loki got rid of her clothes with a quick gesture, the illusion quickly fading away. She pressed Palla’s dead face in between her thighs, rubbing it against her snatch. However, after a few moments she decided that it wasn’t it. Moving the head away for a moment, she focused on her magic, and a dick sprung from her crotch. Even if it was also an illusion, the pleasure she felt was just as real. She lined the neck stump with her cock, pushing it into Palla’s esophagus. It slid all the way to her mouth, with the tip coming out between Palla’s lips. Loki continued to masturbate with Palla’s head until she covered both Palla’s face and her own chest with her semen. Once she was done, she removed the head from the magical cock, and dispelled her magic again, her sexual organs returning to normal. She placed Palla’s head gently among the other heads she claimed for herself since she got there, quite satisfied with her newest trophy.

Catria was forced to watch as both her sisters were killed, crying freely the entire time. Still, with Mae eating her out, the mage got her to orgasm a few times. Yet, after Palla’s head was removed from her shoulders, Mae stopped doing that as she heard not-Celica report to Veronica. She was felt with relief that the girl wasn’t Celica, meaning her best friend hadn’t suddenly turned into a sadistic maniac. Only later did she realize that Celica was now nowhere to be seen, her head just next to Palla’s on Loki’s trophy wall. At that point, however, all she had in mind was doing exactly as she was told. Standing up again, she grabbed Catria’s hand and began to lead her again. Catria couldn’t help but compare her to her dead sister - they both were quite energetic, they were the same age, and they both had pink hair. More tears welled up in Catria’s eyes upon that, and as she wiped them away she was able to see just where Mae had been taking her. A small wooden chair, with a cord hanging from the pole behind it…

Catria sat down in the chair, and Mae walked back behind her, wrapping the cord around her throat. “I am truly sorry…” Mae told her while backing off. Replacing her at the garrote was Veronica herself, weakly gripping the machine’s handles. Physical exercise wasn’t her forte, the girl preferring to obliterate her foes with magic, but Veronica wanted to kill someone herself. As she rotated the handle, the pressure on Catria’s throat increased, her breath cut off quickly.

The garotte was facing towards where the bodies of her sisters were. Catria’s face turned a dark shade of pink as she could only stare at Est’s limp form. She knew that was the fate awaiting her as well, and she couldn’t help but struggle. Both her hands went towards her neck, her nails scratching her neck as she desperately tried to pull the cord away. And for a moment, her wish was granted. The pressure on her neck was relaxed for a moment, and she was able to draw a few quick breaths.

“I’m tired now. You there, take over.” Veronica called out towards Mae while breathing heavily. With a heavy sigh, the mage returned to Catria yet again. Mae apologized to Catria for the third time. However, the ringing of her blood pulsing in Catria’s ears as her breath was stolen again drowned out Mae’s apology. The pain in her chest returned again, and she clawed at her throat again, scratching her skin away to the point of bleeding. Her last-ditch attempt didn’t work this time, and a final shiver went through Catria’s body as her mind started slipping away. Her eyes glanced over Est’s hanging corpse, and Palla’s headless body, before picturing her own dead body in her mind.  
“At least… We all got to die… together…” She thought to herself as everything went dark.

Catria’s body went limp in the chair, Veronica enjoying the sight on her dead face as her tongue hung from her open mouth. Still, since the girls were dead, Veronica was done there now. She returned to her room to think about another battle operation. Loki suggested her a different world for her to invade, promising an outstanding payoff if she managed to find a certain tome for her. As she was walking out, her soldiers have already cut Est down and pulled Catria out of the garrote, intending to use the sister’s bodies some more.

**Author's Note:**

> 10 chapters are enough for one night, more's coming tomorrow :P


End file.
